


宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 水嫩嫩の金可爱让我写个宝宝不刷牙，钢铁侠亲自上阵的梗，结果我邪恶了🤣🤣🤣高能预警😱😱😱非战斗人员请撤离现场‼️迅速🚷





	宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞1⃣️

  Tony感到胸口压抑。  
  今天伙伴们去出任务，天黑未归。若不是他因之前受伤加上新武器研发被留了下来，就不用独自在家心神不宁了。  
  没有出声询问Friday，他也知道是他的蜘蛛宝宝出事了。  
  那个男孩⋯他还不知道，自灭霸一役，在他的偶像心里，他已经拥有了很大的地盘，甚至超过了其他人的总和。虽然之前就不算小了。  
   所以人的心生而就是偏的。他为占据他心神的男孩偷偷做了一切能让他安全放心的事，仍抵不过此刻的心悸。  
无论怎样都好，只要他人还在。  
     
  “Tony，这里有位小朋友需要寄养几天。”几个小时后，美女特工抱着个卷发小男孩送来实验室，门自动开了。  
  男人站起来，严肃地颦眉回望走进来的不速之客。  
  “Nata？”男人用眼神示意美女特工。  
  她点点头。  
  小男孩拼命地把头往女人颈间藏。  
  “接下来几天，你要乖乖的和钢铁侠在一起。他是伤员，你来照顾他好吗？”Natasha拍拍小男孩的背，把他放在地上。  
  “和钢铁侠打个招呼吧！”她推了一下小孩，在男人不满的视线中生无可恋地双手抱胸翻了个白眼。  
  “Hi，Tony～”牛奶泡过一样的小声音从低垂下的小嘴溢出，带着十足的委屈。  
  男人蹲下来，用食指挑起水嫩嫩的小脸，果然看到泪珠在纯洁的大眼睛里面翻滚。  
  “Kid，和钢铁侠一起很难过吗？”男人握住他双肩，认真地问。  
  小脑袋摇得小卷毛都快掉了。  
  然后他踮起小脚，扑进男人怀里，努力抱住对他来说有些高的脖子。  
  Natasha自动退出门外。隔着密闭的透明玻璃门，看着男人抱起男孩坐到一边沙发上，耐心地说着什么，露出笑容离开了。  
    
  “ Mr.Stark⋯”  
  说我身上脏，脱我衣服可以理解，你自己脱什么衣服啊🤣  
  和男人一起洗澡，这完全超出了男孩的承受范围，他一边往超大的按摩浴缸最远的地方躲，一边急得要哭了。  
  “没洗干净前不能进浴缸。”  
  难逃被抓住的命运，被男人握住小胖胳膊，按摩着全身涂满泡沫，连小弟弟都被涂了白。  
  男孩抿着小嘴，全身浮现出粉红的光泽，湿漉漉的眼睛望着男人，一直颤抖。  
  “Kid放松，我不会伤害你的。”  
就算是自残也不会动你一下，哪怕是误伤。  
温柔地帮小朋友冲掉泡沫，放进浴缸，男人开始打理自己。  
   听着身后的水声，男孩偷偷转过头看了一眼男人健壮的身体，红着脸迅速转了回去。  
  过了十几秒，又重复了一次。  
  一次又一次，直到被男人转身逮住。  
  男孩低下血红的脸，头上似有蒸汽冒出。  
  “再过十几年，你也会有这样的身体的。”男人跨进浴缸，顺手把小身子捞进怀里，亲吻了他白净的额头。  
  男孩的思想还停留在刚刚最后一次看到的男人下腹的庞然大物上，完全没注意自己此时就紧邻那凶物坐在男人大腿上。  
   男人泡着泡着闭上了眼，背靠着缸壁，把男孩搂到胸前。  
  “Pet⋯”一声呻吟从男人唇间滑出。  
  男孩瞬间僵硬。  
  他刚刚说的是Pep？⋯还是Pet？  
   不不不！当然是Pepper！怎么可能是Peter呢？  
  灯光渐暗，那是体贴的Friday监测到了男人的呼吸和心跳渐缓。  
  红着双眼把脸贴在男人胸前的反应堆上，这真是他离它最近的一次，男孩忍不住亲吻了它。  
    冰蓝色的三角形放出柔和的光，衬得那人精致完美的五官立体而性感。  
  经过数次心理建设，咽下犹豫，渴望便像雨后春笋般蓬勃生长。  
  应该不会被发现的吧！  
  小脑袋抬起，抿了又抿的小嘴唇颤微微地贴近男人的脸，就要贴上那被蒸汽熏红的唇。  
  轻轻的水波荡漾，一圈圈的涟漪仿若此刻小朋友的心情，完全压抑不住内心深处自然而真实的渴望。  
   男人睁开眼，看到那微闭的漾着无限感情的黑亮眼睛，鬼使神差地歪了头，让那个吻落在了自己的唇角。  
  男孩羞得直接闭上眼睛，偷吃被发现让他心脏狂跳，没脸面对那个迷人的面孔，生怕在那片星空中发现鄙夷。  
   Tony接过Dummy递上前的浴巾擦干并包裹上他的男孩，草草地擦擦自己，毫不在意翘高的某处，抱紧那个小东西上了床。  
  不知道是羞的还是泡的，或者是之前精神使用过度，急促的呼吸没一会儿变得浅而长，任男人将他放到那里，吹干卷翘的头发。  
  躺在男孩旁边，男人单手撑头不错眼地看着他。  
  白皙水嫩的肌肤手感柔软光滑，细腻无暇到全无毛孔让视觉体验舒适。不满足手掌下的触觉，男人轻柔的吻纷落在他额头，小脸，肩膀，突然意识到自己干了什么，给他拉上被子，单手捂住自己扭曲的脸。  
   真糟糕！原本30多岁的差距已经让他摆脱不了阴影去追求那唾手可得的爱情，眼下这状况简直无法想象，那个小东西眼波流转间宛若天使，可爱到无法直视！而两人现在看起来更像爷爷和孙子，不般配到了极点。  
  唉！明天一早就找奇异博士讨论这个问题，眼下先睡了吧。  
  想不到两人第一次同床共枕会是这样的充满戏剧性，男人自嘲地扯高嘴角，把那小身子拢进怀里。  
  人生如梦，后路难测。如果他的男孩变回原样，他是不是应该放弃自己苦心营造的高高在上的姿态，也诚实地拥他入怀呢？


End file.
